


Song Challenge: Baby scratch my back

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil is on guard duty when Lalli joins him.





	Song Challenge: Baby scratch my back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Baby scratch my back_ by Slim Harpo

Emil fiddled with his gun, leaned against the side of the tank. He could hear Mikkel and Tuuri talking about how to fix the large hole in the floor and considered going over to offer his help, but the captain had put him on guard duty. Leaving the post would mean being put on the list of mutineers and he didn't really like that thought.

The voices died down, both of them went back inside the tank and Mikkel exchanged some ”quiet” words with Sigrun. Emil let out a sigh and put the gun down, but picked it right back up just in case. The door opened again, light footsteps stopped next to him.

”You should rest, you know.”

No answer and Emil wasn't sure the other had understood him.

”Are you worried about Tuuri?”

He glanced at Lalli, but the Finn's face was unreadable. Lalli turned his back towards Emil and the Swede looked over the fields again.

”She'll be fine”, Emil knew he was lying. ”It's not like it's 100% risk of catching it, right?”

Part of him knew he was trying to convince himself as well as comforting Lalli. He still didn't get an answer. Instead he felt Lalli moving slightly closer.

”We'll all get out of here fine, okay?”

He started fiddling with his gun again. Lalli let out a small sigh and grabbed his hand, pulled slightly at it.

”I can't leave, Sigrun wants me to keep an eye out for beasts.”

Lalli let go of his hand and Emil looked at the other again. Lalli leaned against the tank, moved slightly from side to side. He only wore the thin turtleneck on his upper body and Emil raised an eyebrow.

”You should probably put on a coat, it's chilly outside.”

Lalli turned his back towards Emil again and Emil shook his head, looked back towards the burned field. Lalli tugged at his hand again, but Emil kept looking away, which resulted in Lalli taking his gun and leaning it against the tank. Emil looked curiously at his friend.

”I need that if the beasts attack, you know.”

Lalli rolled his eyes, considered to at least, Emil could tell, but instead the Finn grabbed Emil's hand, placed it against his back.

”Rapsuta.”

”Huh?”

”Minua kutittaa.”

”Lalli, I'm sorry, I still don't...”

Lalli carefully moved Emil's hand slightly, so it traced over Lalli's back, and Emil's eyes lit up.

”Oh, you want me to...” he smiled. ”Of course.”

He scratched Lalli's back and Lalli closed his eyes, relaxed against the tank.

”You could have just asked Reynir or someone.”

Lalli turned his head slightly to look at Emil and took a deep, thoughtful breath.

”No like touching.”

Emil raised an eyebrow again and Lalli turned back, leaned into Emil's touch slightly.

”You don't count.”

Emil smiled, took a step closer to Lalli, and lowered his voice so only the other could hear.

”I'll scratch your back whenever you need.”

Lalli pulled away, turned to Emil.

”Thanks.”

Emil watched as the Finn strutted back inside the tank, picked up his gun again and went back to his guard duty. Maybe it had been his imagination, but he could have sworn Lalli had smiled towards him.

 


End file.
